The Canary Pirates
by Aria Ruthminz
Summary: Seventh years has past after the Clestial Dragon event, and now its time for Sabo to set sail. She will voice out the world voice by her books while trying to be the strongest pirates and find the crew that she dream of, only that and not more. Well, until one of the yonko decide that she will be fit for their crew just because of a song, and chaos fill in the world./Fem!sabo.


**Aria :** Well I decide to become an idiot and make a stories about fem!Sabo. The crews won't be any OC, it will be the canon character, cause why not. Well sorry for my grammar mistake and I hope you all enjoy the story.

 **o**

 **Warning**

 **Genderswap!Sabo-Koala, AU's-Canon stories, ASL sibling romance, DF!Sabo, jealous and selfproclaim rival!Hancock, Molester, Undercover and girls power, also boys power. Incest but they not blood related so no?, and a pedophile people a.k.a age different, pervet cause why not?, and swearing also don't forget my grammar mistake.**

 **o**

 **Summary**

 **Seventh years has past after the Clestial Dragon event, and now its time for Sabo to set sail. She will voice out the world voice by her books while trying to be the strongest pirates and find the crew that she dream of, only that and not more. Well, until one of the yonko decide that she will be fit for their crew just because of a song, and chaos fill in the world, cause no one mess with Fire Fist Ace little sister. She is a devil in angel disguise or so they said.**

 **o**

 **The Canary Pirate's**

 **o**

 **o**

The blond hair teenager look toward the clear blue sky and the bright blue sea in front of her with happiness. This is it. Today, today she will set sail and try to catch her dream and her real freedome. The day where she will become a pirates, the day that the first line of stories that she will write and the beginning of the great book of freedome that will shake everyone heart later.

"Sabo!" Sabo doesn't even have anytime to turn her head as she felt someone hug him from behind in a powerful hug that almost knock all of her breathe. She take a deep breathe before looking toward her little raven hair brother that being the cause of it, "I thought you will join as my crew when you decline Ace!"

Sabo pat his head as she say, "Lu, you know the reason. There no way that I will be one of your crew nor Ace. That idiot think that I cannot protect myself after that event, but he seem to forget who almost tied with him on sparring." Sabo smile to her little brother, "Beside, where the fun if I write a stories that the two of you already hear or see, right?"

Luffy release his hug as he nod his head, "I'm just a little sad." The raven boy then smile happily, "But I know for sure that Sabo is strong that she can protect herself!"

"Of course I am, do you forget who pull you out from the crocodile stomatch a month ago." Said Sabo as she wink, "I will become the strongest of all pirates. Maybe even become one of the Pirate King." Tease her as she look at the sky.

"I will be the one who become the Pirates King!" Yelled Luffy in determention.

Sabo laugh, "Then, you better make your punch that will be like a pistol more perfect and won't bounce back to you. You little rubber." Said Sabo as she laugh.

"Sabo-chan.." Sabo turn and look toward Makino that walking to her as she hold a small backpage, "All the thing that you need is inside here."

Sabo smile to Makino, "Thank you, Makino." Said Sabo as she recieve the bag, but then she felt a bear hug from Makino.

"We will miss you very much, Sabo-chan." Said Makino.

Sabo smile as she return the hug, "I'll also miss you guys." Said Sabo as she hold her sadness. Theres nothing that have to be sad, Sabo will began a journey and she will make a great name for herself and also for her crew.

They relase the hug as then Makino kiss her head, for her Sabo already like her little girl. The girl that seem so fragile since the incident on Gray Terminal and the explosion, who now become a fine and confident girl. She felt really proud to be able raise her even if it just a little, "Take care okay."

Sabo nod her head before looking toward the mountain bandits that crying on the back, "Told Danda, thanks for everything! And thanks for accept me in the family!" Said Sabo.

"We will told her!/We will miss you Sabo-chan!" Said Dogra and the other mountain bandits. Sabo just smile as she then hop into her small boat and set sail. She turn toward them as she smile and wave her hands.

"Just wait you guys! You will see my name on the news paper in a short time!" Yelled Sabo as she wave her hands.

 **o**

 **Chapter 1 : The Cagged Island - First Crew The Tangerines Girl**

 **o**

"I'll die." Moan Sabo as he lie down on the small boat thay floating in the sea. She should have bring a map, and a compass or log-post. Why did she has to forget about the map? And now she is starving and floating aimlessly on the open sea for almost seventh day, her food already empty since two day ago and the sun, its to bright and hot that even force her to take of her cloth and wear only her shirt and her underwear. Sabo not really a fans of summer season, she prefer the cold rather then this.

No, she prefer to find any island before she die by straveness or when she began to think about eating the Berries that she has been save. Sabo sigh as she play with the water, _"I hope Ace and Luffy more lucky then me."_ Thinked her. Sabo sigh once again before she hold up her head and find an island. Sabo smile, "Finally!" She wear her coat, and then wait until she reach the harbor.

Sabo smile happily as she reach the harbor, tied her boat, and wear her yellow google on her head then grab her berries before put it into her pocket and then began to walk to the town. First she have to find a bar and eat as many food as she can before she asked for a map or a log-post and then go away. Or maybe she can find a company at here, it will be better then travel alone.

The city is lively, and also the people is good. Theres even a man with a windmill on its head offer her a help to find a restaurant or a bar for her to eat. Of course she accept and right now, the newbie pirates is eat as many food as she can, not bothering if its already her fifth time to eat.

There a laugh as a waitress come to her and bring another drink, an orange juice, "Its really are rare for a girl to eat this much." Said the blue hair girl.

Sabo drink before she smile to the waitress, "Thank you, I have not eat anything in the past two day. The orange juice is delicious and still fresh, the restaurant plant it?" Asked Sabo as she continued to eat.

"Its named tangerines but yeah, we plant it on top of the hill." Said the waitress, Sabo nod her head as she finished her fifth plate before she finished her drink. She paid the bill, and somehow its more expensive, her berries almost empty, but she can get some berries from thiefing the people here. If she can that is. This village is the first village that she meet, its kind of make her felt really bad. But its also their problem for sold a food with a very high price like that. This village seem to be fill with average people and not rich people, Sabo wonder why.

The door open as a small child come in, "They come!" Said the child scaredly as everyone else tense and then looking at the door in fear. Sabo look at them in confusion as she hear the door being open and saw a fishman come in. An octopus man with eight hands and in pink colored, there a mark of sun on its head.

"Its time for the bill, nyuu!" Sabo watch in silent as everyone else take out their money and give it to the fishman, its look like a tax but somehow the village fear him. The octopus seem to notice that Sabo doesn't participant on it and come to her, "You have to pay the tax."

"Eh? But I'm just come in here for food and then I'll set sail again." Said Sabo.

"So you new. Then you have to know the rule of this village." Said the fishman, "This island is belong to Arlog, and anyone who step inside have to pay the tax with 50.000.000 berries or they will lost their live. Your choice, nyuu. Now the money."

"Ehh? But I doesn't have anymore. Can 10.000 berries seem enough?" Asked Sabo as she hold the tenth berries to the fishman face, "But because I also need some money for survive on the next island so, I'll give 5.000 berries." Said Sabo as she take half of the money and put it on her pocket.

Sabo can see the fish man face that somewhat pink become red. She fear that the fishman will let out some ink. Well, she kind of find that very funny to see an octopus fishman let out some ink.

The fishman slap the money away from her hands, "The one who cannot pay will be killed." The fishman pull out a blade as everyone else yelled when he goes for Sabo. Sabo jump out from the way as she stand on one of the table.

"Its rude to attack a women when they finish eating." Said Sabo as then the fishman come to her again. Sabo jump back as she let one of her leg on the table making the table fall and hold the sword from stab her. Sabo jump as she punch the fishman on its neck and its chin making the fishman cough some blood as he fall down.

Some of the villager gasp as the octopus man lay still. Sabo stand in front of him.

"Tell your boss that I doesn't have anymore money other then this 5.000 berries." Said Sabo as she put the money on its stomach as she smile and get out from the restaurant, "Thanks for the food!"

"W-wait!" Sabo step stop as she already outside of the bar and found the blue hair girl run to her, "You have to go out from this island right now!"

"Eh? But I just come and I still want to look around." Said Sabo.

"No you cannot! Do you know what you already done?!" Asked the blue hair girl.

"What have I done? I know that fishman is kind of strongest race but." Said Sabo.

"You just make a war with Arlong!" Said the girl and Sabo looking confuse at her.

"Who?" The blue hair girl gasp at her words.

"You don't know Arlong." Said her.

"Ah yeah, I just set sail not long ago and before I'm not really follow the news because of my little brother want to train hard. So who is this Arlong?" Sabo felt her hand being grab as the blue hair girl pull her to run, "Wait, where are we going?!"

"Somewhere save!" Sabo just follow the girl as she bring her to the hill with a tangerines field and a single house. She pull Sabo inside the house and lock it, "You will be save in here until the harbor empty from there."

"But, are not helping me will make you being hunt by them?" Asked Sabo as the girl sigh.

"I doesn't have much choice. You just come to this island for find a food, and it is to heartless to let you die." Said the blue hair girl.

Sabo felt a little irritated, she definitely won't die. Also the fishman kind of weak, well Sabo also not give him any chance to attacked back and put him down in two simple move. But its kind of rude to point it out, beside the blue girl seem nice, "I'm Sabo, thank you and sorry for bothering your house."

The blue hair girl smile to her, "I'm Nojiko, and its okay. We also doesn't have any visitor." Sabo nod her head as she then saw a picture, she goes to there and see a small Nojiko with an orange hair kid and a brown hair women with cool style of hair. Maybe she will look best with it, "Its Bellmere and Nami."

"If I may know, where is the two?" Asked Sabo as she turn to Nojiko who looking at the sky from the window with sad face. Oh so the two already die.

"Bellmere die in the hand of Arlong." Sabo nod her head. Its not really confusing as the fishman before try to attack her just for not pay the tax, "And he also took Nami hold her like some kind of slave for draw the world map. I really am hate them." Nojiko hold bit her lips tightly as she sigh, "You don't have to worry about me. The chance that they think I'm helping you is pretty low, you can stay here and go away in the night. I still have work to do at the village."

Sabo nod her head, "Sorry for causing you much trouble."

Nojiko smile, "Like I said before, no problem. Beside you really are cool defeated one of them with your move like that." With that Nojiko go out from there.

Nojiko look toward the door before goes to town. She doesn't know why, but it seem that Sabo maybe the one that can help them to defeat Arlong. But, Sabo just a teenager girl, their age not even to far away, maybe. Also, Nojiko cannot let someone who doesn't know anything about what happen in this island become a victim of Arlong. Sabo somewhat remind her of Bellmere. Nojiko smile a little as she looking at the sky, wondering what Nami doing right now.

A hands hold tightly to her neck as she hold it, trying to release herself or at last make her can breathe. A very familiar and the voice she hate so much were hear from her behind, "Where is the girl that dare to attack my crew?" Nojiko looking toward the fishman as he hold her still.

* * *

Genzo run as fast as he can to the house that he know so well. He has see it once how the newcomer defeat one of Arlong crew easily. Maybe she is some of the marine that will help them, a marine that they can trust, just like Bellmere before. He doesn't even care if the blond is a pirates or much better a bounty hunter as long as she can take down Arlong.

Genzo open the door and looking toward the blonde girl that drinking as she chew some of the homemade cookies. The girl looking confusely at him.

"Is something happen?" Asked the blond girl as Genzo try to stable his breathe. The thought of wanting the girl to fight for them is decrease as he picture the girl as Nami. The pink burn mark on her right eyes making him felt a slight pity. This girl must be just a lone traveler. She also can be having the same problem as them. Or even a lot more worse.

"You have to go out from here. Arlong will find you soon!" Said Genzo as he come in and grab the girl hand.

"But, Nojiko-san told me to wait for her." Said Sabo as she hold still on the chair.

"Nojiko won't come." Said Genzo.

"What happen to her?" Asked the girl as she hold still. Doesn't she know that Nojiko is in a lot more dangerous situation if she still stay. Genzo can see something shining on her eyes as he answer.

"Arlong capture her."

* * *

"Please let her go!" Nojiko hold tightly to the steel in front of her as she watch her little sister kneel beside Arlong, begging him to let Nojiko go from the death execution, "I'm begging you, please Arlong!"

The fishman just stay silent as he watch her. Nojiko looking toward the sea under her and the hand cuff on her hands. The death execution of everyone that fight or lie to the fishman. He will drown anyone who decide tl goes against him, and Nojiko is one of the few people that has been get inside this situation. Nojiko doesn't regret her action, at last she can save someone life. She turn back toward the fishman as some fishman the one that has been sent to their house come back.

"Where did you hide the girl!" Asked Arlong as Nojiko felt feel relax that Genzo has told the girl to go out. At last she won't die.

"I told you, your crew lied." Said Nojiko.

"I more trust my crew rather then you human scum. Send her in to the beast!" Said Arlong as Nojiko and Nami wide their eyes.

"NO! Arlong no!" Yelled Nami as Nojiko close her eyes when she felt the gravity fall down, "NOJIKO!" The contact of the water make her head spinning. The handcuff were holding her from swim to the top as the rock that being chain to her handcuff hold her down. She try to hold her breathe as long as she can.

Nami on the other side were being hold down by some of the fishman as she try to dive in to the sea. Not again. She will lost another family member because of Arlong. She hate pirates really much, she hate Arlong very much, morefore, she hate the fishman.

A whirlwind were create in the place of Nojiko. This is it, Nojiko will be eat by the sea mosnter and Nami will live forever in Arlong side, broken and doesn't have any more reason to fight. Even if Nojiko is prove telling them the truth that she doen't know the mysterious blond girl, Arlong would use this for his reason to bind Nami to stay on his crew.

Until a miracle happen, "What?!"

Nami looking shock but also happy as she saw Nojiko fly out from the whirlwind, but the blue hair girl isn't alone as a blond hair girl grab her and land softly on the other side, "NOJIKO!"

Nojiko cough several time to throw out the water before she looking toward Sabo who place her in the ground, "Sabo.." She whisper softly as she saw the blond girl stood in front of her.

"Isn't all of this a bit overdue. If you want to meet me you could just call me nicely." Said Sabo as she looking at the fishman in anger. No one dare to hurt someone that help her, especially someone that give her food, a place to hide, and just helping her.

"So it was you." Arlong look toward the water.

"Waiting for your cow, it won't help you any much." As Sabo said it the sea monster appear on the water, death or faint, no body know that. Arlong stand up from his seat.

"You really are stupid for coming alone at here." All of his crew get in their position ready to attack when Arlong told them so. Sabo humming at the situation as she nod her head.

"It is right that fighting all of you won't make me stand any chance as I'm still a newbie. But, this can be an opening." Said Sabo as she smile.

"Tell me, are you a marine, a pirate, a bounty hunter?" Asked Arlong.

"Its doesn't matter right. After all, you only want to kill me for hurting your crew. Fun fact, he is the one that attack me first." Sabo told them before she jump away as a blast of ink pass her. Eugh, what a gross ability. He just spit toward her, that blue fishman with blond hair will be the first one that Sabo kick.

"Intresting. Then lets see the outcome." Said Arlong.

"Fine then. If I win, you have to let go this island. If I lose, well killing me is enough right?" Asked Sabo as she smirk, she felt Nojiko grab her hand as she shake her head.

"You will die. I thought Genzo." Said Nojiko as Sabo smile and release the hand.

"It was my fault that you in here. How can I just leave." Said Sabo before she turn to Arlong and watch as the Sun Pirates crew run to her, Arlong sit still on his chair and the strawberry hair girl, who Sabo guess is Nojiko little sister still kneel beside him as he hold her still.

Sabo jump as one of them get to her and she kick the blond fishman face the one who spit the ink to her as she jump to the other side of the water. They are to many, she has to find a weapon. Its really are a stupid idea to leave her pole behind.

Its seem she have to defeat then in one move. Sabo smile as she jump, using the building to help her jump more higher then before, "Look Ace, the move that I have been train alone for this time." Sabo looking toward the gathering fishman under her as she palm her hands and fall down. She can felt the winds past throught her in high speed as she began to reach the ground, "Dragon Winds Breathe!" Sabo open her palm as all energy of the winds gather in there, causing a massive winds to be release and sent all the Arlong's pirate crew away. She smile as she land softly.

Nojiko look in wide eyes as she and Nami saw the crew being sent away by the brust of winds. Arlong growl as he stand up and face Sabo.

"Shark on Tooth!" Sabo wide her eyes as she look Arlong jump to her while open his mouth and spinning like a torpedo.

"Oh my." Sabo jump out from the way as Arlong hit the ground and break it. She looking at him with slightly intrest glint in her eyes. What a powerful move. She felt scare that she cannot win, but she also somewhat felt excited that she is facing a strong person in her first time.

Sabo can saw Arlong chewing easily the piece of the stone in his mouth, "My mouth is as strong as a steel that it even can break stone and other steel!" Sabo nod her head in intrest, maybe she also has to create a move like that, "I will torn you into piece you human! Shark on Tooth!" Sabo jump away once again but then she wide her eyes as Arlong turn on his own and come to her, Sabo give her hands to save her other body part. She scream before kick as hard as she can to the fishman chin, making him being throw away.

"SABO!" Scream Nojiko.

"Shit! This is hurt!" Groan Sabo as she looking toward her bleeding right arms. Its a good thing that it doesn't get chop out, but her coat being torn apart. She like this coat, what a shame. She turn to Arlong who laugh.

"Looks like you cannot get away." Said Arlong and Sabo turn to the strawberry hair girl that looking at her hands. But Sabo looking toward something else, the weapon on he girl leg. Finally.

"Hey, can I use that?" Asled Sabo as he strawberry girl look confuse at her, "Your weaponon your leg."

"Oh, here!" The girl give it to her as she grab the stick. At last its a steel, and its also look like her pole so this will be fine. Sabo turn toward Arlong before she put out her coat, torn the right said and then tied it to pretend the blood coming out to many.

Sabo grab the stick and smile to the fishman.

"A useless stick like that won't help you at all! Shark on Tooth!" Sabo this time doesn't get away as she hold down. She then jump when Arlong getting near and using the stick to make spin her destination ob the other side as Arlong follow her and hit the fish man head with it as hard as she can, "You little!" Said Arlong as he stand and grab his teeth and pull it out another one grow and he also pull it out "Tooth Gum! I will slice you!" Sabo dodge on and hold the other with the stick, but the stick then break on it edge and Sabo jump away, "Like I said, my teeth is sharp." Said Arlong as he smile.

"Its really unfortune." Said Sabo, "I hope I also can do that." Said Sabo, "It will be come in handy if I have toothache." A vein form in Arlong head as he then attack Sabo who jump in the last second, "A weapon isn't really important, its how you use it! Dragon Tail!" Yelled Sabo as he hit the stick as hard as she can on Arlong head, sending him to the ground as it crack from the contact and even create a deep hole, Sabo put her good hand in front of her, "Dragon Breathe!" Yelled Sabo as the massive wind once again from and destroy the ground. She kick Arlong as she use his body for make her jump out from the hole as the ground being destory, some of the building side is destory from the impact.

Sabo sigh as she looking at thr deep hole and saw the fishman lay still on the under.

"Is he die?" Sabo turn to the strawberries hair girl that holding Nijiko as she shake her head, "He still alive, I just knock out all of the air inside him and make him faint. He won't wake up anytime soon."

"Then finished him. If he die, then we can be free." Said the orange hair girl as a hope fill in those eyes. Sabo looking at Arlong, she really want to kill the beast, but she cannot do it for a reason. Somehow the action talked the most. Arlong has not become bloodlust even after Sabo come, it was after Sabo sent away all his crew that he doesn't think twice to attack her. Sabo give the staff to the srawberry hair girl.

"I cannot do something that I dislike. Also why not calling the marine and put him in, he has to be have a bounty right." Said Sabo.

"Giving him to marine isn't enough. They will only release him." Said the girl.

"Nami." Said Nojiko.

"Then kill him yourself." Said Sabo as she touch her wounded hair, she wince a little, "I have a very good reason for not killing him, but its doesn't mean you have to follow it. I just defeated him because he hurt my friends."

Nojiko wide her eyes and so the strawberry hair girl, "Friend?"

Sabo face heat up in embrassment, "Oh, well, because you are really kind to me I thought we become friend, but it seem that I assumed it my self."

"No. We are friend now Sabo." Said Nojiko as she smile, Sabo return her smile as she wince when the hand began to get hurt, "Your hand, we have to heal it!" Said Nojiko.

* * *

Sabo ate as many food as she can inside the restaurant as the village cheer for the small victory, the sky has turn orange and the fishman that being the cause of their agony has been taken care of by the marine. Sabo sigh happily after she drink.

"So Sabo, who you really are? You cannot be a marine because you don't want to see then." Said Genzo as he thinked. He and Sabo along with Nojiko and Nami has been on one table on the restaurant as they talked about a today event.

"Or maybe, you are a bounty hunter?" Asked Nami.

Sabo shook her head, "Neither. To told you the truth, I'm a pirates, its the main reason why I cannot face a marine." The room fill into silent before the three shout together.

"PIRATES?! THERE'S NO WAY!"

"I never saw your wanted poster!" Said Nami.

"Well, I just start 1 weeks ago. I go using that small boat." Said Sabo as she point toward the small boat of her freedom.

"But, why?! Pirates is bad! You are to kind to be a pirates! You can become a marine!" Said Nami as she slams her hands to the table.

"I don't want to be a marine, thats the Shitty Gramps wish for us. Marine cannot be free, they works under the goverment. My brothers and myself prefer to be pirates so we can be free." Said Sabo aa she smile.

"Brother?" Asked Nami and Sabo nod.

"My older brother set sail thre months ago, here is his picture." Sabo pull out a wanted poster and point the man on it "And our little brother also will join 3 years again." Said Sabo as she smile. Talking about her brother always make her happy.

Genzo, Nami and Nojiko look toward the wanted poster of Portgas D. Ace, the newbie that shake the world three years ago, "So Fire Fist Ace is your older brother." Sabo nod her head, Ace probably on Grand Line right now, she doesn't want to reach there yet because she know she will meet her brother, where the fun if she meet him before she got her first bounty.

"So you alone and doesn't have any crew?" Asked Nami and Sabo smile to her as she nod.

"Like I said just start up one weeks ago." Said Sabo.

"But you already can beat Arlong. You really are strong. Did someone train you?" Asked Genzo.

Sabo hmm'ed before she answer, "Well, I always train with my brothers but shitty gramp sometimes train us, he really hope thay we will become a marine but we don't want it at all."

"Why? Why don't you three become a marin" Asked Nojiko.

"Well, Ace planned to pass someone out there so she won't have to live under that man name. Luffy want to become The Pirates King." Answer Sabo.

"Pirates King, really?" Asked Nami to herself. Well she isn't the one to comment like that because she dream of drawing the world map.

"Then what are Sabo dreams?" Asked Nojiko.

"My dream?" Sabo smile to them, "My dream is to write a good book telling a stories about my adventure and also the voice of the world from the people that suffering under the cruel rule that World Government made."

"Its a huge dream." Point out Nami.

Sabo smile, "I'll do my best."

* * *

The city is already empty as everyone sleep peacefully on their house without the fear of waking up tomorrow morning event. Everyone unless Sabo who decide to leave the town in the middle of night.

"Why now? Why not tomorrow morning." Sabo turn and saw Nojiko as her hands stop on the edge of her boat. There already two barrels full of food inside the boat for her journey to another island.

"I doesn't want to be remembered as a heroes. I'm a pirates not a hero." And beside for Sabo, being called as a hero is a lot more worse because she will have the same title as that shitty gramps. Ace and Luffy will laugh at her face, "You really want to come with me?"

Nojiko let out a heavy sigh, "Are not you the one that invite me?" Asked Nojiko asshe remember after the tonight party Sabo has been asking her to join her crew with the reason she got lonelly.

"Sure. But I doesn't want you sparted from your little sister because of me. I just kind of know how the feel." Unnoticely, Sabo touch the burn mark on her face. She remember how hurt it is to get sparted from her two brothers, and how they feel about seeing Sabo die in the explosion.

Nojiko look silently toward the blond. She know thay Nami will be piss, everyone will, but Nojiko help a good reason for this. She know that Bellmere is a marine and now Nojiko has become a pirates, an enemy to her adopt mother. But deep down, she know her mother will know the reason, and also someday Nami will understand it. After all this time she being cagged in the island, she also want to see the world just not by the papers and the stories. She want to see it with her own eyes and also saving people that just like her. Just like how Sabo done to her village. She want to feel how it to be like to freely move.

"Don't worry, Nami won't understand it this time. But I know for sure that one day she will. Also, you need someone who are handy with navigator right? I'm maybe not as good as Nami but I also good as navigator." Said Nojiko as she smile.

Sabo smile to her "Alright then." Sabo hop in to the boat "Lets go, Nojiko." Sabo give her hands as Nojiko grab it and hop inside the small boat. Sabo cannot hold her happiness. She already get her first crewmate, who is her new bestfriend and the one that she know for sure will follow her, Sabo look toward the blue sky that become deep blue as the moon and stars shining brightly, "Now, lets find other island!"

* * *

 **Aria :** How was that? I choose Nojiko rather then Nami, I can choose Nami but for me she is the only navigator that seem so perfect for Straw-Hat, I know another one but I prefer Nami more. Also yeah, Arlong has been defeated and Luffy won't face him later. How Nami become his crew will be told on the later stories. I really am sorry for the grammar mistake and if anyone asked about Sabo power yeah, Dragon doesn't train her. She learn it be herself since she read a book about dragon on the library and Makino also have one. It can be said that Sabo is slightly obssess with dragons. And well, the fight is not that good because I'm not really that experience to create a fight but at last its good for me. I hope you guys enjoy the stories and yes, Sabo crew will be the canon character so no OC will be added expect for the island or they won't come along to the journey.


End file.
